The present invention is related to an industrial truck with a display unit for an operator.
In conventional stockroom processes, the driver gets his/her actual driving instruction via a so-called data terminal, which displays the actual jobs for stocking in and out. Such data terminals are centrally transmitted to the vehicle from a system for administration and transport organisation, by wireless for instance. For the support of such a system, it is also already known to provide the goods with a barcode and to read out the barcode on the ware. If necessary, it can be also provided in such a system to provide the ware with a new barcode, after commissioning of a ware or upon relocation of the ware, for example.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide an industrial truck which provides the possibility to simplify the transportation processes in the application of manually operated industrial trucks with simple means.